world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liz Thompson
Elizabeth Thompson, referred to as Liz Thompson, is a Demon Weapon and the older sister of Patty Thompson. Known as one of the "Demon Twin Guns", Liz and her sister were also formerly known as the Brooklyn Devils until being found by their current Meister and Shinigami, Death the Kid. Overtime, they reformed from their thieving and ruffian ways and became both Kid's weapon and later becoming DWMA students within the E.A.T Class. Statistics *'Name': Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Demon Weapon *'Height': 166 cm (5'5.5") *'Weight': 51.3 kg (113 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Dirty Blonde *'Relatives': Patty Thompson (Younger sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Patty Thompson (Only when Kid isn't around) *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Akeno Watanabe Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Speed': Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ, higher with Soul Resonance *'Durability': City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Patty in Weapon Form. *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Liz has dirty blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. Although taller and older than Patty, she has a smaller bust size, which annoys her when noticed by Kid. Like Patty, Liz wears a cowgirl outfit with a cropped white jacket over it: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, a cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. However, unlike Patty, Liz wears dark wash jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. In addition, there is a subtle difference in their hats. Patty's hat has rounded rims, whilst Liz's hat has rims that slant forward. Liz's soul has a pink color and has two curved triangles representing her hat. Personality While Patty is very child-like, Liz is more like a stereotypical teenage girl (worried about makeup, shopping, looks, etc). Despite mostly being the cool-headed and serious of the sisters, she is shown to be extremely afraid of paranormal things, convinced that any ghost she meets is out to eat her (where her paranoia severely irritates the ghosts that are trying to help her). She can also be a little cynical and shallow sometimes (but not always), and sometimes takes advantage of other people for her own gains, like when she pretends that Tsubaki's cooking is her own to impress a boy she likes. She can be flirtatious and can also be charming to men, mostly in order to deceive them (which is shown when she tricks Giriko alongside Patty). Both Liz and Patty admire Kid's dignified soul due to the fact that they are from the streets. Unlike Patty, Liz finds the drama brought on by Kid's perfectionist attitude annoying. Also, Patty adores her and thinks that Liz knows everything. She is the older and more mature of the two sisters. Kid's obsession with symmetry and how he will let it control his life sometimes gets on her nerves and she frequently reprimands Kid for this, although she won't hesitate to cheer him up when he is depressed. She also displays wit, courage and determination whenever her friends are in danger, and tries her best to protect them. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Relationships *Patty Thompson *Death the Kid *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Spike Clayborne *Crona Makenshi Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Weapon Category:Gun Weapon Category:One-Star Weapon Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters